


my body thermostat doesn't work

by hongjoongitsforyou



Series: seventeen short prompts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, most members just mentioned, platonic or romantic you choose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoongitsforyou/pseuds/hongjoongitsforyou
Summary: wonwoo is cold towards everyone (read: he doesnt like skinship). he's also cold towards himself (read: he is always running colder than everyone else).somehow those aspects can't coexist(or: wonwoo needs someone to cuddle)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: seventeen short prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725505
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	my body thermostat doesn't work

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt] : wonwoo snuggling up to mingyu because it's cold.

From the outside, everybody saw Wonwoo as a cold person. Not only from his dead serious stares, but because of the fact that he wasnt really a 'touchy' person. Also the fact that other members were extremely touchy did contrast a lot with him, and made him look even more like a stone and less like a human, if you asked him. And from the inside, unfortunatly, it was the same. It's not like he hated skinship, he just would avoid it if possible. He knew other people didn't mean to cause that effect on him but he just couldn't manage to overcome the waves of awkardness his body flooded over him. 

Currently however, he did wish he wasn't like he was. Because there was another fact that made him a little more awkard. Wonwoo was always cold. No matter how many sweater paws engulfed him, he would always end up shivering a bit. The members knew that, so they always did take a little bit of pity on him and lent him their hoodies on let him seat always in the seats closer to heaters. Of course there is so much they can do to a person that's always running cold, but dislikes being touched. 

So, they gave him space, which he did kind of curse right now. Wonwoo was laying on his bed, stiff as a board, heavily shivering. He was roomates with Seungcheol, and while most days that was a blessing, cause he was a heavy sleeper, and only messy on his side of the room, tonight, he had declared that it was hot inside and he wanted the room to air a little. Wonwoo did understand him, 13 men living all together can kind of get smelly no matter if they are all kind of hygienic. But now, an hour after everyione had gone to bed, Wonwoo had woken up trembling and feeling his feet and fingers about to fall off. He did put an extra hoodie, and an extra pair of socks, but somehow it was just making him uncomfortable and not heating him at all. Deaming that as a failure, he takes the hoodie off and the socks as well, staying with his pijamas and just some regular socks he decided were more comfortable than the fussy ones he had put on before. 

He considers just closing the window, ending the problem there and sleeping peacefully, but he does know that even if he closed the window now, it would take hours for the room to heat up to his needed temperature. He also knows that Seungcheol is more than understanding of his needs, and is always bending so that everyone else is happy and staisfied, and thinks about how maybe he does deserve to have it to his way now. Which leaves him just wondering what to do, because if he stayed one more minute in that room he would actually freeze to death. 

The couch did not sound appealing at all, considering that the other twelve dudes that live with him are constantly making a mess of the poor couch. The fact that he saw Soonyoung drop kimchi on it a couple of hours ago, and didn't make a great job of cleaning it already makes it clear that he would definetely prefer the freezer room. He does consider his health though, and knows that he's easy to have sore throats when he's cold for long periods of time, and thinking about how he has a radio show tomorrow with the hip hop unit, he knows it won't be appreciated of him to show up with a sore throat and a runny nose. 

Thinking about it for a long time, he knows there's only on alternative, but he's trying to shove it against the back of his brain as much as possible, because he does know that, firstly, he'll get teased by everyone with no end, and secondly, he is kind of scared of doing it. But he knows t's dumb and he knows it's the only option.

He needs to go sleep with another member. 

-

Now, considering his options, he knows they're few. Seungcheol is off the list, because, well, he is the reason of all this. And he knows all the members on the second floor are off the list as well, because eventhough some members are immune to any sound while sleeping (for real, he's afraid one day they're going to get robbed and Jisoo won't bate an eyelashe duing the whole thing), other members get woken up easily, and when he means easily, he means Minghao literraly woke up the other day to Jun sneezing. So going upstairs and making noise and getting more people awake is just a big red flag for Wonwoo. That leaves Jeonghan, Minghao, Soonyoung, Hansol, Seungkwan, Jun and Chan out of his options. 

He considers Jisoo, he knows that he could go with him and leave before the other wakes up, he probably wouldn't even notice him, but then again Jisoo does kick relentlessly and snore really loudly (reason why he sleeps in a room by himself). Seokmin could be a great option, cause he actually is a peaceful sleeper and also runs cold like Wonwoo, so he knows he keeps extra blankets. But living with someone for years also alerts him on the fact that if he sleeps with Seok, the whole group will have knowledge of it before breakfast, and that's not something Wonwoo wants to deal with before his morning coffee. He would rather not deal with it at all, but he knows it'll be a shitshow if he sleeps with Seokmin. 

That leaves his last two options, Mingyu and Jihoon. But really, eventhough they're roomates, everyone knows Jihoon spends half his nights sleeping in his studio and the other half sleeping with Soonyoung. He did wish he could sleep with Jihoon though, because he is smaller and it's easier, and because they're kind of similar and they both would be awkard enough to not talk about it. But he can't so that leaves him one option.

Mingyu.

-

Now Mingyu and him did have a good relationship, they tease each other enough for fans to ship them, and they have gone through a lot together. So he knows he can trust Mingyu and that if he is awkard (because he is) Mingyu will tease him but eventually stop. So he tries to keep positive thoughts while approaching Mingyu's room. Everything is dark but he does know how to locate the doornob and then finding Mingyu's bed is really easy. Firstly because he's been in this room more times than he's been to his mother's house in the last 4 years, but secondly because Mingyu's bed is considerably larger in height in comparison to Jihoon (because Mingyu's gigantic ass couldn't fit into a normal bed so he had to get a special one for his whole 6'2 self). Locating the bed is relatively easy eventhough of the shivering (now added teeth chattering cause he forgot his slippers). 

Wonwoo considers getting into the bed and just trying to sleep, but he knows his brain won't let him sleep if he tries that, so he decides on tapping Mingyu's shoulder and hoping the other wakes up. When Mingyu opens an eye and groans, after Wonwoo had been starting to hit his shoulder rather than lightly tapping, he knows he has a short amount of time before Mingyu either goes back to sleep or starts cussing at him.

\- For fucks sake let me sleep fuckin- and it's too late.  
-Hey, Gyu, um- Mngyu seems to pick up at that, changing from really annoyed to confused and slightly worried- I, I just-  
_ Hey, no don't worry, What's wrong?  
\- Um, so you know that Seungcheol can't stand bad smell, and you know how I can't stand out cold- Wonwoo starts - Well, he wanted to open the window and I didn't say anything because you know he works hard for us and sometimes he needs some things for himself as well and  
-Wonwoo. Straight to the point.  
\- I'm cold and I can't sleep  
\- Oh - Wonwoo looks up from where he was looking at his knees and looks at Mingyu, who was staring at him like he was deep in thought and not just woken up in the middle of the night. - Okay, um. So do you want to sleep with me?  
Wonwoo directs his gaze to the floor now, not knowing how to approach the situation without embarrasing himself. Though before he can open his mouth, he feels warmth. He doesn't even realize it's Mingyu pulling him up and into bed with him. Unconsciously he leans into the warmth, and Mingyu lets him, even though his freezing nose must be bothering him in his neck.  
-Won you're really cold are you sure you're oka-  
\- Never been better - he blurts out before he thinks about what he's saying. He does feel a little bit of embarrassment but before its too much Mingyu pulls him even closer and he knows that it's okay. 

Somehow they end up cuddling, Wonwoo's head safe in the junction of Mingyu's neck, where he basically radiates heat for Wonwoo to steal. He realizes there how he actually managed to sleep with the one member who's always running hot. If he was more romantic he would have even thought it was fated. 

(seungcheol gets up after wonwoo leaves because it is in fact, freezing)

(and jihoon smiles from his bed seeing mingyu and wonwoo cuddle, and he thinks it's a good night to sleep in his bed)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jonghohoney)


End file.
